


Pursued by Lust

by RichmanBachard



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Copious Fluids, Cumswapping, Dual Buttjob, F/F, F/M, Groping, Hotdogging, Polygamy, Post-Game, Restraints, Teasing, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, Years Later, mild angst and feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 10:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20777297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichmanBachard/pseuds/RichmanBachard
Summary: Triss surprises Geralt with an idea. He happily accepts.





	Pursued by Lust

**Author's Note:**

> Post - very post - Wild Hunt and its subsequent DLC’s. Semi-based on some gorgeous fanart, with the initial buttjob concept suggested by bottombitch. This got a little out of hand, having added more than I initially expected. Can’t complain, I love this world. Enjoy.

“You want to try.. _what_ now? With her?” Geralt arched his brow, sharp and firm as his lips half-curved into something of a quizzical smile. “Not complaining,” he added, clarifying. “It’s just..”

Triss mimicked his smile, finishing his sentence. “Something.. new.” Her hand brushed across the top of his, rubbing it tentatively. “I know it’s sudden, but it’s something we both wanted to try.”

Geralt hummed, giving his chin a rub. “Suppose _that’s_ what caught me off guard. Of all people, I didn’t expect Shani, that little firestar..” His thoughts of her had only deepened his smirk, recalling the fondest memories. Vizima, Oxenfurt, the night of _that_ party, where everything clicked - if only for a short while. Sweet, sultry tidings. It had been some time since then. Months. In recent memory Geralt had taken to his vineyard more often. enjoying a well-deserved rest every now and then — when the need for thrill, adventure, and the clink of gold wasn’t gnawing at his senses and desires. No, most other desires were being … thoroughly quenched, some in no small part due to Triss. His love. 

Though, while their love was deep and everlasting, they found comfort in keeping a relative openness in their relationship. The lives of Witcher’s and Sorceresses spanned far and wide, numerous people crossed their paths, several of whom they found very, very titillating. Geralt and Triss had needs - and often, it was not always because they were unable to fulfill those needs for each other. Portals be damned, sometimes they just couldn’t help themselves. So, compromises were made. They would never fall out of love, but lust would always bubble its way to the surface; an itch in need of scratching. 

Over the last few weeks, Triss found herself crossing paths with Shani. Letters to Geralt told tales of adventure and laughs, politics and exhaustion — but most of all, how many a night his love would find comfort in the warm, wet embrace of a beautiful woman’s sex. She had never _clarified_ whom the sex belonged to - equal parts teasing and mystery, Geralt wagered - but in the end, it all culminated to the surprise. In his mind, perhaps it was Shani’s idea. He couldn’t say. He wasn’t going to ask.

Now, having a familiar face to match said beauty, he could only chortle in support. They made a fine pair, of course he would agree.

Sipping from his glass of wine, Triss in his lap as they watched the setting sun, he agreed to the meeting. Under the stark contrast of the deep orange and purple sky, the lovers shared a light but warming kiss, her knee rubbing into his trousers. She cooed at the already evident hardness in that. She glanced at her own glass, void of drink. With a soft moan, she pecked him upon the cheek and said, “I think I’d like to fill my glass with something else now.”

Geralt smiled. 

——

She had come, and to his delight everything was going well. He anticipated a faint shred of animosity but there was none. Instead, to his continued delight - or, perhaps, his chagrin - things were almost _too_ cozy, too cheeky. Once upon a time Triss and Shani were friendly acquaintances but nothing more. Now, by the good graces of travel and times of war, they were able to become something more.

Geralt could hardly complain.

What he _did_ protest were the binds coiled around his wrists above his head, bound to the bed. Overkill, he argued. But the sights more than made up for his mild discomfort. While he was confined to the bed, he thanked every God he never believed in that his eyes were free and _not_ covered. Mild pity, at best, but he was taking everything he could get.

Adjacent to the bed was a small loveseat, a naked Shani in its seat as her hands felt up and admired Triss’ backside. She pulled and groped and _squeezed_, while Triss’ hand moved, cupping the sex of their visitor. Soft moans filled the room, which made Geralt squirm. He watched as they teased — as they kissed and explored each other once more. 

“That’s it, Merigold,” Shani whispered as her fingers plunged deeply into Triss’ aching folds. After pressing a kiss to her navel, the former lass locked eyes with Geralt in his wounded state. She smiled, her breath heavy. “Cum for me.”

The sounds of Triss reaching her peak was a noise to behold, Geralt savoring it well, many a time. 

Despite that grace, it continued for what felt like ages. Agonizing, pleasurable. Any noise the duo could hear from him was met only with a mischievous laugh, or two, or three. He threw his head back, burying it against the pillow nestled beneath him. Closing his eyes, he couldn’t help but reminisce - a long time ago, a pairing like that would never have worked. How things could change, it boggled his-

He grunted, feeling some hot and plump brush against him in the darkness. Opening his eyes, he found them preying upon him now, their asses turned and close to his cock. It twitched with need.

Triss and Shani shared a haphazard laugh. Their asses, slick with the sweet-smelling oil, closed the gap between them, entrapping his hardened cock. His groans quickly increased as they rubbed up and down, up and down. The restraints bound to his wrists only deepening his mixture of lust and annoyance. A small shred of him desired nothing more than for his hands to roam; to touch and squeeze and grope to his hearts content — but the sight of his mischievous redheaded friends and their curvaceous rears tending to his stiffness was … well, it would do. 

Geralt was used to it by then.  
Not that he minded. Much. 

In turn, Shani biting her bottom lip signaled plenty. The more nervous of the two; her body-language remained not quite as comfortable as the illustrious Triss. That said, her form too had been consumed by lust. Her body, Geralt, his body, his cock, their friend, _her_ friend, _her body, her bountiful ass._ Damn that Merigold.

She and Geralt locked eyes then, briefly, and shared a small smile. It had been some time since they last explored each other’s body, and while their current tryst fared much differently to last time … it was no less desirable, no less pleasurable. Only, possibly, more so. 

A loud moan escaping his lips had broken their line of sight, the sound increasing how wet she was. How wet they both were. Triss whimpered quietly, his cock rubbing against her needy, most delicate places. Same as Shani. 

In that moment, the equal parts increased and decreased sense of intimacy, intensity, and sexual contact … it twisted his nerves, made him salivate with further need. He wanted to break free, to be inside them, give them everything, and yet …. being denied that need chipped away at his sense of control. 

With a growing hiss and a twitch of his cock, Geralt’s movements and groans signaled much. His release near, his pleasure barreling forth. It was easy to pick up on his verbal tics, his physical signs of impending release - and so, the girls smashed on and picked up the pace. 

When Geralt came, it was with a loud and needy cry, rope after rope of his pleasure spewing forth, draping the backsides of Shani and Triss with copious seed, their own shared, needy moans music to his ears. In spite of his organs ebbing, they continued their rubbing, mildly slicking up and down his hypersensitive cock. “Oh, _fuck_, agh-“ The Witcher could hardly form many more words after that, a hearty sigh replacing any need for it. 

Reluctantly the duo stopped, slipping off him. Triss doubled-over, facing him fully to lean down and press a kiss to his lips. But Shani … seemingly, the woman had frozen. Her teeth chewing into her bottom lip, her cheeks flushed red. “I missed this,” she admitted reluctantly, between quiet moans. There was a hint of shame in her words, as much embarrassment as there was blatant need. When she turned, she was met with her own kiss - from Geralt himself. Triss having undone his binds, he damn-near leapt into sharing a kiss with an old friend. He knew, her body language said all that needed to be said but he wanted reassurance. _She_ wanted reassurance. Triss cleaned her fingers, wiping them off his leftover seed with one hand as her other rubbed his back sweetly. 

Shani lost herself in the kiss. Temporary, a fire glimmering in the dark, soon to snuff out for one reason or another. Geralt was that fire to her. A shred of her wanted nothing more than to stoke those flames, forever, but reality had a way of balancing the scales, of grounding things. Long ago she made peace with their flings, fiery and fleeting as they were. And Triss … once upon a time she might’ve harbored jealously, but none cultivated now. Especially not with the Sorcereress having made her feel so _good_, so often. She and Geralt made for a cute couple — and, above all, Shani couldn’t help but take a slight, twisted pride in knowing she got to make love with Geralt’s beau, making her feel just as good, just as loved.

Relationships were complicated, she knew that.

When the kiss was broken, it felt as if years had passed. In the end, that was at least _technically_ true. They were different people now. And yet, so much hadn’t changed. Shani took heart in that. She didn’t want him to change, not in that way. They smiled at each other after that. Though she let slip a squeak soon after, feeling a tongue lap up the remnants of his pleasure upon her rump. Triss, conversely, was _insatiable_. With more of his seed caught in her mouth she pulled Shani into her own kiss, and the two swapped his cum as well as their own spit.

Geralt leaned back, rubbing his wrists before reaching for a potion. While a portion of him desired nothing more than to collapse, every other fibre of his being knew - and wanted - to continue. Some downtime could be had, sure, but his head would be buried between the legs of at least one of them, if not both. After another kiss - rather, cleaning - and a faint whisper, the girls rearranged themselves, Triss pushing Shani down, presenting her ass to the Witcher fully this time.

“Make love to her, Geralt,” she sweetly said, hunger in her eyes. “Fuck her, make me watch it, show me how good you make her feel.

Shani’s furious blushing was shrouded via her face having been buried into the covers. In direct contrast, Geralt was at full mast - in part to the potion helping nullify his minor refractory period but also out of sheer will, per her command. 

The moment was fleeting - one of many, across time. Something the three of them would fondly remember, for all time. Shani’s work - and his own - ensured it could be nothing more.

All the more reason for them to savor it; every touch, every kiss, ridge, and tight embrace. 

Geralt smiled, and pounced. Semi-retirement had its perks.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow [@RichmanBachard](https://twitter.com/RichmanBachard) and [@RichmanSFW](https://twitter.com/RichmanSFW) to keep up with my stories, my commission info, and my insanity.


End file.
